


Maybe They're Right

by annieeeckls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, College AU, F/M, OC, Singers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: People always think they're together, so Percy and Rachel will prove them wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Perachel, so here goes another fic!

It was a tuesday night.

Percy's lying upside down on Rachel's king sized bed, scrolling mindlessly on his best friend's phone. He's thinking of hacking her, so he posted a story on her instagram, a picture of him pouting with a caption of 'still waiting for her'. It was a built in sticker for instagram. 

And as if on cue, coming out of the bathroom after 15 minutes of doing make up (she hates those things but it's necessary tonight), Rachel's voice said, "Don't post anything Percy, you'll ruin my feed!" He only rolled his eyes on her, sat on the bed and looked at his redhead friend. She's wearing a hanging black shirt and a fitted black jeans, her hair is being tied into a ponytail. "I didn't post on your feed. I value my life." He retorted after taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Percy would never admit it, but he likes this dynamic with Rachel. He likes that she is comfortable enough to dress or get ready in front of him. Not like he's being pervy, it just feels kind of domestic.

"So, are we ready to go?" Percy asked. They should have left an hour ago but this morning, Rachel tried to clean her workspace resulting her to have the urge to paint. She forgot their appointment that night. "Just the shoes. Wait."

"Alright! I'm ready to go. C'mon?" Rachel said, slightly stumbling on her black stiletto that Syd threatened her to wear. And just as earlier, girls must have a sixth sense or something, a text came in. "Syd texted. Or I'm just assuming it's her. She said... well, I can't read it but it has exclamation points and is in all caps so she must be terribly angry." Rachel just sighed. "C'mon c'mon, let's not be later than we should be."

With one last look at the mirror, Percy's ready to rock n' roll.

\--  
"Where were you?!" A sudden shout was heard, then a fierce Sydney came running and fuming towards the two. "The show's about to start!"

Rachel looked sheepish, it was her fault anyway. "Sorry! I got distracted! But I'm here now, let's start!" Their brunette friend rolled her eyes but gestured her to go on. Paolo, another friend of theirs and the director of the concert motioned at them to go to the stage. Audience are waiting.

"For all I know, you two were fooling around." Sydney muttered. Percy laughed at her while putting his earpiece. "Don't lump us to you and Paolo, Syd. We're best friends. We don't do that kind of thing." She raised her perfectly shaped brow at him and smirked haughtily. "Best friend blah blah. You two are not fooling anybody."

This is old news. Everybody insists that he and Rachel are together, but they aren't! What do they see in them anyway? Sure, they flirt on stage. But that's for show! The crowd likes them together so they run along with that. Their close friends should know better.

Percy shook his head and went on the stage to join his partner.

Upon setting foot outside the curtains, he heard the shrill cheer of their audience. The lights kind of blinded him a little, but Rachel's fiery red hair sticks out too much, he can't help but smile at the sight of her. "There he is! Let's welcome Percy Jackson!" Rachel presented him to the crown and if it's possible, their shouts became louder. She beamed at him, he returned it with a flirty smirk. "Hello everyone! Good evening!"

"How is everybody?" Rachel asked the crowd. They simultaneously answered her with a varying degree of loudness. "Everyone seems great, Rach. How about you? How are you, love?" Percy could see the playful glint in his friend's eyes once she heard their on-stage pet names. She gave him a brief look of 'game on'. "I should assume you know, we were together earlier. That's why we were late tonight, right?" She said it with a douse of innuendo that made their viewers giggle and whistle. Percy actually heard a shout of, "You scored man!" which made him laugh.

"Well anyways, let's not make their wait any longer. Let's get rolling!"

"Welcome to 2018 SSC Music Festival!"

\---  
After the annual show, the staff packed up. All the performers including Rachel and Percy were exhausted. They had a lot of production numbers earlier. Both were sitting back stage drinking water. Sydney, being the closing act is still changing clothes in the bathroom and they're waiting for her. "Great job earlier." Percy complimented Rachel. "You too."

Paolo walked towards them and sat beside Percy. "Where are we eating? I'm starving."

"I want burgers." Rachel said before slurping her drink loudly.

Sydney came back after a few minutes and the four of them went to a diner near the campus. On their way there, most of their schoolmates are still around after the show. Some of them greeted them.

The diner, even it's one in the morning is packed with people. They assume they're from their school. The four of them tired, are eating silently until Rachel broke the quiet. "My feet hurts. These are killer shoes, like literally." Sydney rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Suffer for beauty girl, that's normal."

"But I don't want to suffer for beauty!" Rachel retorted while removing her stilettos. "Hey, put your feet on my lap." Percy said while patting his thighs. Rachel's moved her chair a little so she can put her feet on his lap comfortably. Her best friend then started to massage her aching feet.

"See? And you're asking why we don't believe you two are just friends!" Sydney exclaimed, pointing at them. Paolo nodded in agreement. The two in question frowned. "Friends can't massage each other's feet now?"

Rachel's exasperated with them with regards with this topic. She loves both of them but their belief about the nature if her relationship with Percy kind of gets annoying after a while. At first it's cute, now it's not.

"Just look at other people. You can practically hear their 'awws' and stuff." Paolo said, quoting the awws with a strange voice. Both just gave the other pair a strange look.

"Alright, alright. If you're really really sure about this, let's have a game."

The three looked at him weirdly.

"What game?" Rachel asked. 'I feel this won't be good.'

"Me and Rachel will date for a month. Give us a list of things to do, and if we actually do feel that we could be together, then we'll date for real."

Triumphant smiles from Sydney at Paolo can be seen, and a look of disbelief paints Rachel's face.

"Game on!" Syd said. "Would you like to ask me first?!" Rachel exclaimed. She was ignored because her brunette friend started writing down on a tissue paper the things she wants the two of them to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task makes them a little queasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_"Kiss."_

_After that word left Sydney's mouth, Rachel felt her mind screeching into halt._

_"No, scratch that. Makeout."_

_Paolo's laughing._

_This game would be the end of Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

\---

The pair were walking inside the school campus, side by side but quiet. They still couldn't quite believe that Sydney will go for the kill right then. But it's Sydney so they shouldn't have expected less.

Rachel suddenly stopped walking and turned to look Percy in the eye. "You could have consulted me first you know." But he didn't budge. He's used to her deathglares. Percy only calmly explained his reason. "This is a way for us to prove them wrong! They always insist there might actually be something between us when in fact there's none!"

"She's making us kiss! Nope, she's making us makeout!" Rachel's close to stomping her feet like a petulant child. As much as she loves her best friend, his impulsiveness due to hyperactivity brings trouble. Add in Sydney who is an evil bitch. What did she ever do to suffer like this?!

She left Percy standing there not waiting if he follows or not. He follows her of course.

"It's just a kiss! Celebrities kiss all the time, but it doesn't mean anything! If we are to tell them, we didn't feel anything about it, as well as her other tasks, they'll finally believe us!"

He's got a point, she thinks. "But we're not celebrities!" It's getting a little tiring to always correct other people mistaking their relationship. But in consequence of getting rid of the misconception? She's going to take on being teased with her non-existent relationship with Percy.

"We're kind of celebrities here."

"That's not my point."

  
They parted ways when they got inside the school building. Their rooms are on opposite sides of the building.

Rachel sat down on her chair. Their professor still not arriving, she's got time to freak out inside her head. But of course, her classmates will not let her. The guy who sits in front of her turned around and beamed at her. He's slightly good looking, but too smarmy if you ask Rachel.

"You were amazing last night Rach." The girl grimaced inwardly but smiled outwards. It's good that she's kind of a good actress. "Thanks." The guy kept on speaking to her but her mind's elsewhere, specifically about _that_.

"Kaye and her boyfriend got caught making out behind the bleachers!" someone from behind her whisper-shouted. "Really? That's embarrassing! I thought she's a 'good girl'!" the other one said. Suddenly, Rachel imagined herself and Percy in that position. So embarrassing. Wait. How would Syd know if they really did it? Is she going to watch? Oh my freaking frick frack. No way, the distressed redhead thought. "No way...."

Their professor came in but Rachel's too stressed with her realisation to actually pay attention to class so she stood up and asked the old man if she can leave. "I know you were tired last night Miss Dare, and I heard you did a spectacular performance but that is not a reason to skip class!" Luckily she was able to convince him.

While walking around, she saw Paolo sitting on one of the lounges near the field. She went to him. Maybe a righteous guy like Pao can help her.

Oh but she was wrong. Once she confessed her distress, Paolo just laughed and confirmed that yes, Sydney plans to watch them and she's making him go as well. Rachel almost gave a tantrum. "You don't have to do it you know. You don't have to prove anything so you shouldn't be scared." He said.

He's right. She doesn't have to, but something inside her says she has to do it. Ah, just fck it. "You know what Pao? I'll face this head on. If I really don't have anything to be afraid of, I'll manage just fine."

Paolo only raised his brow at her.

\---

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Percy sighed and searched his best friend's face. He suddenly became unsure about all of this. "Percy, time's ticking. Your girl's waiting." Sydney quipped. Apparently, she became a little nicer over the evening and decided that a simple kiss would be fine. Maybe for about a minute would do.

He ignored the other girl and focused his attention to the lady in front of him. The girl he's about to kiss.

"Yeah. C'mon."

Percy looked around to check if there are nobody around besides the two creeps Sydney and Paolo. They were inside an unused room.

He heaved a deep breath and stepped forward.

Percy cupped her face with his hand, angling their faces together. Their breaths mingling while looking at each other's eyes. Rachel was the first to close them.

Their hearts are beating erratically. Sure they flirt and touch casually all the time. But this proximity is new. They could feel each other'z breaths, Rachel's eyelashes tickles him a little. It was surreal.

When their lips met, everything seemed to stop.

But, it didn't last long because a minute comes by fast. Percy felt it's too hard to pull away, Rachel already turned to their two friends. Her face is flushed though she managed to keep her composure.

"There you go. No special feelings. I didn't feel anything. We're professional."

Somehow it hurt a little.

\---

When he got home, Percy immediately went to his bed lied down. His lips are still tingling slightly, so he touched it.

He remembered their first kiss. The one at the beach, still young and unsure. Well he was because Rachel was bold right then, initiating the kiss while he was stuck dumbly.

Now it was him who kissed her and he felt a little giddy.

"No special feelings. I didn't feel anything." Echoed inside his head and it put a damper to his nostalgic remembrance of their kiss.

Ah what a bother. There really should be no feelings, what is he moping for?

 


End file.
